Malia Dolcesconi
Malia Adriana Dolcesconi (born May 31, 1732) is a vampire and a member of the Mashike Coven. She was born in Venice, Italy. She is the adoptive sister to Haneru Dolcesconi and Serge de la Romée, as well as the daughter/sister to coven matriarch Melita Cephisso. Attacked by a vampire in 1750, Malia was saved from death and transformed into a vampire herself when the vampire was scared away by a huge nearing crowd. Over the next one hundred and eighty-three years, Malia wandered on her own until she transformed a human girl into her vampire companion Haneru, and met fellow vampires Melita and Serge, with who they formed a coven devoted to "vegetarianism". Her sister Haneru fell in love with a human in 2009, causing her, and Malia as well, to be involved in a war between Asian and European vampires. She is portrayed by Gossip Girls' Leighton Meester. Biography Early life Malia was born on May 31th, 1730 in Venice, Italy, to Lucretia and Santo Dolcesconi. The Dolcesconi's were a poor family, and since Malia was the second out of their ten children, she was forced to work to keep her family alive. At age 12, she was appointed to a job as maid for the rich Megucci family. The Megucci's were very fond of Malia, especially the head of the house Stefano Megucci. He used to invite Malia in the family's personal life, allowing her to sit with them trough dinners, party's and celebrations. Since Malia was very fond of food, this caused her to develop serious overweight. On October 26, 1750, when Malia was eighteen, she was preparing for a big party that was to take place at the Megucci's home that night. Then, one of her younger sisters arrived at the Megucci home in tears, telling Malia her mother Lucretia had passed away while giving birth to her tenth child. Malia, in shock, prepared to leave for her home, but was stopped by Stefano's son Salvatore, who was in charge. Salvatore firmly disallowed her to leave, as they needed all workers accessible for tonight's party. Malia got angry and attacked Salvatore, leaving directly after slamming his head. At 9:00 AM, she left the Megucci's house and travelled to her parent's house by foot. But while on the Sant Marco Piazza in the centre of Venice, she was attacked by a vampire who told her she'd contain "a lot of tasty blood". The vampire worked very slowy, and Malia would've been killed if not a group of over 200 people had then crossed the plaza. The vampire, scared to be found out, fled and left Malia with the vampire venom spreading. Malia felt she had to continue into reaching her mother, and managed to do so. In the second day of her transformation, she had reached her house and was able to attend Lucretia's funeral. After the funeral, the transformation had ended and she had become a vampire. Scared by her sudden bloodlust, she fled and travelled Italy in hope to find someone like her. She found a companion in Napels, finally, who explained the vampire world to her. She then decided she only wanted to feed upon dying war victims. At point of her transformation, she had been weighing 110 kg upon a 5"7 frame. Her weight is slowly lost during the passing of time, but she was still noted as "chubby" in the 2009 setting of Cold Hearted Lover. ''Cold Hearted Lover'' Malia does not play a mayor role in the story (yet). When Stephen has his first date with Haneru in the sake-bar, she is briefly introduced, talking to Timothy, whom Stephen thinks is heavily annoyed by her. Then, when Haneru explains her past to Stephen, she also describes Malia's involvement. Her most significant appereance is when the werewolve pack opposes the Volturi as the latter ones prepare to kill Stephen. She interrupts out of nowhere and attempts to charge at Jane, but is stopped by one of the werewolves. It is then revealed her whole coven had been there, as Melita steps forward and manipulates the werewolves into bringing them to the Jiang Shi, the "Volturi" of Asian vampires (which are more like soul-consumers and heavily dislike the "Western" vampires). Appereance Malia is noted to be extremely attractive, like all other vampires in the series. Her facial features are described as slightly chubby, though perfect, with soft cheekbones, a visible jawline and a round, handsome nose accompanied with heart-shaped, full lips. Her hair, which is always straight, glances and shines unusually much and feels very soft, according to Haneru. According to Malia, it was always "oily and messy" when she was human, and she was glad that she didn't have to spend time on herself to look good any more. Malia stands relatively tall at 5'7", and has a slender, still a bit overweighted body with, as Stephen describes, "massive breasts", while Malia states she wears a normal cup C. Powers and abilities Malia, like all vampires in the Twilight series, possesses superhuman beauty, strength, speed, endurance, agility and durability. Though Malia is not particularly fast, she is a more experienced and skilled fighter then Serge, Haneru, Taiyo and many other vampires in the series. Melita trusts Malia's abilities, as she didn't stop her from attacking Volturi guard Jane. Malia has gained this skill in fighting, as explained by herself, because she has always been involved in vampire wars and conflicts due to her rather impulsive nature. Her scent and voice are enormously seductive, so much so that she occasionally has Stephen question his attraction to Haneru entirely by accident. Malia does not need to breathe, though she chooses to do so out of habit and because it is helpful to smell her environment. Though she cannot digest regular food, and compares it too "tasting like dirt", Malia seems to have experienced psychological problems with not being able to eat human food anymore. As she states herself, "I like eating so much, and now it's all drinking." Occasionally, Malia will consume human fast food "just to try". As well, like other vampires, Malia is not able to sleep. Unlike most vampires, Malia does not possess a special vampire ability. She has extraordinary self-control around humans, allowing her to stay with her family for a while after her transformation and befriending a human girl. Relationships Malia holds a sister-feeling to Haneru Dolcesconi. Not only she considers Haneru her BFF, the latter also resembles one of her younger sisters. She has adopted Serge de la Romée as her brother, as well as Melita Cephisso as a mother/elder sister figure. Haneru Dolcesconi Malia met Haneru, then Jagoda Tesla, in 1914, when she was feeding on dying soldiers during World War I. She and Jagoda became best friends, as Jagoda found Malia interesting and intended to stay with her to learn her secret. Malia, on her turn, always brought Jagoda food, water and safety. In 1915, the battle of Cer took place; a huge confrontation with thousands of casualties. Malia took Jagoda, the latter still eager to learn her secret, along to the battlefield. Though Jagoda was first offended by the violent nature of the happening, she got excited to see what Malia was doing, confirming her suspicions. But when looking up, a bullet fatally hit her and she was quickly passing away. In a last attempt to save her, Malia changed her into a vampire. For this, neither of the sisters show remorse. Haneru, who changed her name to fit Malia's, seems to be happy with her transformation and is full of love for Malia. Melita Cephisso Melita, though said to be like a mother for Malia, acts very coldly and formal in front of her when there are others around. They met in 1918 in Greece. Malia and Haneru were crossing Europe from the one side to another, in order to stay away from the vampire wars going on at that point. On the island of Crete, Greece, they met Melita while hunting. Melita and Serge confronted them as they were hunting in their territory and Malia and Haneru took on a fight with the two. Soon, as it came clear both parties were probably equal in strength, they surrendered to eachother and started forming a coven. As noted by Haneru, Melita still doesn't really like Malia, as she has always been used to perfect people around her, and Malia's personality is far from perfect. Category:18th-century births Category:Living people Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Mashike Coven Category:Cold Hearted Lover characters